Soneto
by Lazulley
Summary: que pasa si a arthur se le ueda una carta muy importante en la sala de reuniones y la encuentra la ultima persona que quisiera que la leyera? USA X UK


**DISCLAIMER:** ni el soneto ni los personajes son míos (por desgracia)

•••••••••••

-Nii-san!-llamo la pequeña colonia corriendo hacia el nombrado

-que pasa América?- contesto el británico recibiendo al niño con una abrazo con una sonrisa

-qué es estar enamorado?- pregunto inocentemente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

El otro se sorprendió por tal pregunta, sabía que se la haría algún día pero nunca a semejante edad

-no crees que estas muy joven para preguntar eso?

-no- contesto el otro con entusiasmo seguro de su respuesta

-porque no vamos a comer y te la contesto después?- intento el mayor saliéndose por la tangente

-mmm…está bien- …y consiguiéndolo

La verdad es que nunca en su vida se había enamorado y no sabía que responderle al niño.

Hoy…316 años exactos después de ese día se encontraban todos los países saliendo de una siempre productiva (¿) reunión mensual (no se cada cuanto la hacen XD). Como siempre, los últimos en salir fueron América y su ex tutor. El inglés, al ser mucho más ordenado que el menor, organizo sus pertenencias primero que este (había algo que organizar?) y se encamino hacia la salida; pero antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta oyó al americano hablar.

-nunca me contestaste la pregunta- dijo calmado mientras sus ojos estaban centrados en lo que hacia

- eh? Cuál pregunta?- dice confundido

-la que te hice de niño, recuerdas?- voltea a verlo con los papeles bajo su brazo derecho

-si lo hiciera no te estaría preguntándote, idiot; además, de pequeño sabes cuantas preguntas me hacías diarias?, tendría que ser dios para memorizarlas todas- contestas con el ceño fruncido

- qué es estar enamorado?- le dice suavemente sonriendo suavemente al recordar los viejos tiempos

Al escuchar esas palabras la mente de Arthur viaja a aquel día en particular

-no sabía que responder, así que preferí evitarla antes que mentirte- se excuso con aire nostálgico

- y ahora?-

- ahora… tendría que pensar- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- estaré esperando la respuesta- finalizo con una sonrisa entusiasta pasando al lado del mayor y yéndose para el hotel

-pero cuando te la de te darás cuenta y te alejaras- respondió a la sala vacía

Ese día llego algo mas agotado que de costumbre a su casa "definitivamente esto no es para mí" pensó dejándose caer en el sofá " como lo hago?" pensó en su problemas

-como te contesto sin decirte?- se pregunto en voz alta- o, tal vez sea mejor que lo sepas después de todo- reflexiono dirigiendo su mirada a la estantería frente a él notando cierto libro en particular.

Se levanto y camino hacia dicho objeto, lo tomo entre sus manos y quitando la ligera capa de polvo que envolvía la cubierta leyó el enunciado "Lirica". Era su viejo libro de poesía, lo había utilizado en la época del renacimiento para escribir poemas en su cuaderno privado, y luego lo utilizo para hacer canciones en su época punk, bueno, no mucho en esta última. Lo abrió y al instante se le ocurrió la mejor forma de contestar al americano, así que se dirigió a su escritorio y comenzó a redactar.

2 horas después ya tenía la hoja de papel más importante de su vida en un sobre con el nombre de América.

Al día siguiente llegó el inglés, temprano como siempre, a la junta de las Fuerzas Aliadas que se haría en USA; dejo sus cosas y al ver el reloj supo que le daría tiempo de tomar una deliciosa taza de té y eso hizo, salió hacia la cocina, se la preparo y al regresar con dicha taza en las manos escucha voces dentro de la sala de reuniones

-yo no estoy muy seguro de que sea una buena idea aru- se oyó decir a china

-please- suplico el inconfundible americano

- está bien-accedió- pero a donde?

-a casa de nijon-respondió alegre

- eh? Pero porqué ahí? Aru-

-porque las flores tienen que ir para allá- respondió vagamente a punto de formar un berrinche

-de acuerdo aru, nunca te entenderé aru- dijo resignado

- son para alguien especial- aclaro

Al momento de escuchar eso se le resbala la taza de las manos

-oh fuck!- exclamo limpiándose el té de que le había caído con una servilleta

-oh! Inglaterra-san, está bien?- dice el chino recogiendo la taza del piso

-si, es que se me resbalo la taza- contesto levantando la vista y fijándose en el otro presente

-eso no es muy común en ti iggy- comenta el otro inocentemente

-bueno, ya, no soy perfecto, puedo equivocarme- contesto irritado tomando la taza de las manos del chino que se la extendía- ahora, me voy a por mas té

Y con eso se dio vuelta para ir a cumplir lo dicho. A su regreso comenzó la junta donde no se hizo nada productivo (como siempre) y al reloj tocar las 12 todos decidieron retirarse para no perder más el tiempo; misteriosamente uno de los primeros en salir fue el británico que parecía decaído. En la carrera por salir se le había quedado algo muy importante al inglés en la mesa que fue encontrado precisamente por cierto americano que se extraño al ver un sobre en la mesa.

-m? que extraño, hoy iggy está muy distraído-dijo viendo el sobre y dándole la vuelta leyendo su nombre en una fina caligrafía- eh? Para mi?- miro a los lados y se hayo solo en la sala.

Lentamente abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer en voz baja:

"_Tú me preguntaste, que es estar enamorado y yo no te conteste porque no sabía que era, luego me lo preguntaste nuevamente y esa vez no te conteste porque no sabía que decirte, ahora, sin que me lo preguntes te digo que:_

_**Estar enamorado es tener miedo,  
>de perder lo que nunca se ha tenido<br>el goce de odiar lo más querido  
>y abrazar el 'no creo' como 'creo'<strong>_

_**Es levantar el mundo con un dedo  
>e iluminar el caos con un latido<br>Es leopardo en palomar convertido  
>y yermo vencido en arboleda.<strong>_

_**El estar enamorado es fuego frío  
>humo que nos refresca como un río<br>mar nutrido con sal de nuestro llanto.**_

_**Es vivir solamente porque mueres  
>Y estar seguro de que no lo quieres<br>Y estar temblando de quererlo tanto.**_

_No se puede saber que es estar enamorado hasta sentir ese tipo de amor hacia una persona que hace que tu mundo gire en torno a ella. Hoy me declaro enamorado de la persona más distinta a mí que jamás conocí pero que me comprende a la perfección. "_

Se detuvo, no sabía si sentirse esperanzado o, por el contrario, comenzar a llorar por haber perdido sin intentarlo, pero se resistió y siguió leyendo las últimas palabras de la dichosa carta.

"…_Aún no sabes quién es? te daré una pista, solo tienes que leer el sobre de la carta y lo sabrás."_

Y allí termino la carta, dejándolo con un shock tan grande que ni parpadear ha podido. Al salir de la impresión su rostro se adorno con la sonrisa más grande que jamás ha esbozado en su vida y se dirigió al aeropuerto con prisa, si hubiera podido estaría antes pero el tráfico de su capital no se lo permitió.

Al llegar al destino salió enfurruñado del coche y corrió hacia la sección especial reservada para los aviones privados de las distintas naciones, incluyéndose. Al llegar jadeante al hangar observa al otro rubio a mitad de la escalera.

-HEY!... ESPERA!...-gritaba corriendo hacia él-… ARTHUR!- llamo haciendo que este se quedara estático y permitiéndole a su vez al americano tomar un descanso de la carrera, y no es porque no estuviera en forma sino porque el aeropuerto era considerablemente enorme

Mientras, el británico dirigía su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provino la voz que lo llamo; era una de las contadas veces que había oído su nombre en los labios de esa persona.

-por favor… para…creo que dejaste esto- le dice aun exhausto y jadeante luego de estar lo suficiente mente cerca después de caminar hasta otro.

Acto seguido le muestra el sobre mientras sube por la escalera hasta quedar separados ambos por unos 30 cm. El otro entro en pánico y con nerviosismo dijo

-l-o leíste- su voz de oía temblorosa

-averígualo tú mismo- responde acercándose y dándole un suave beso en los labios

Al separarse el inglés sonríe y se lanza a los brazos del menor dándole un beso hambriento mientras enrosca los brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto mientras que a su vez el otro abraza al mayor por la cintura.

Ya en la tarde se encuentran dos figuras sudorosas envueltas en las sabanas blancas de una cama matrimonial.

-dime, dejaste la carta a propósito en la mesa?- pregunta curiosos el menor

- ese era plan inicial pero luego me arrepentí, fue pura casualidad que se me quedara- contesta mientras se acomoda sobre Texas oyendo los latidos de Virginia al hacerlo.

- porqué no la ibas a dejar?-vuelve a preguntar

- después de oír tu conversación con china, me entraron dudas-respondió sincero

-ah, asi que fue por eso- dijo para luego reírse bajito

-que es tan gracioso?- pregunta picado el inglés levantándose lo suficiente para verle la cara a su amante mientras apoyaba su brazo en la cama para estar más cómodo

-veras, hace algunas semanas estaba de viaje en china para hacer un intercambio cultural y me lleve unas…- pero paro abruptamente

- y? que paso?- lo incita el mayor

-es que si te digo te arruinaré la sorpresa- dijo con un puchero

- cuál sorpresa?-

- no puedo decirte, es una sorpresa- se niega alegre

-pero ya me lo soltaste, ahora tienes que decirme- y esta vez fue el turno del más bajo para hacer un puchero enterneciendo completamente a su acompañante

- está bien- dijo levantándose y vistiéndose de la cintura para abajo- pero cierra los ojos y espera aquí que ya vuelvo- le dijo saliendo

El otro obedeció las instrucciones por unos 5 segundos en que su paciencia se fue al caño

-América? Donde estas?- pregunta lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro lo escuchara

- ya voy, cuenta hasta 20 y yo ya estaré allí!- le dijo desde afuera

Y así comenzó el conteo…

-16, 17, 18, 19 y 20!- no me importa que no estés aquí no me pienso quedar con los ojos cerrados un minuto…-pero se interrumpió a si mismo al ver frente a si un ramo de magnolias blancas-…más- finalizo bajito tomando el ramo de flores entre sus manos

-te gustaron?- pregunta el otro sonriente sabiendo la respuesta de antemano

-son preciosas…pero…porqué?- dice oliéndolas

-bueno, ya casi es tu cumpleaños y estas son tus flores favoritas

-la primera vez que las vi acabábamos de arribar a Virginia- cuenta- aunque aún no se qué tiene que ver este regalo con la conversación de esta mañana- le comenta mirándolo

- te decía que fui a china por un intercambio cultural y me lleve las flores conmigo para preguntar qué opinaba, es que no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir- freno recordando- a la final no le comente nada pero se me olvidaron allá-

- y por eso las ibas a enviar a Japón- concluyo

-no!, como crees, iba a fumigar mi casa y le dije a kiku si podía tener las flores en su casa de verano de Virginia mientras tanto-se detiene al ver la cara de entendimiento del otro- pero en vista de las circunstancias le avise que las enviara mejor para acá-

El otro estaba totalmente apenado y ruborizado

-pero eso es lo de menos- finalizo poniendo las flores en un florero con agua que se encontraba en la mesita de noche- lo importante es que estés tú aquí- dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso apasionado que fue correspondido por el mayor que sentía como su ex colonia tomaba posición arriba de él

-y que… crees que… haces?- dijo entre el beso

- tú qué crees?- respondió al separarse el más alto

- pero lo hicimos toda la tarde- se quejo con ganas de descansar de un día de agitación

-y qué? La noche es joven y hemos perdido mucho tiempo, de ahora en adelante quiero compensarlo-

Pero el otro no alcanzó a replicar al ser preso de las sensaciones causadas por Alfred mientras descendía por su cuello dando besos.

"Definitivamente será una noche muy larga" fue lo último que pensó el británico antes de entregarse al momento.

••••••••

Si les gusto dejen un revew y si no también, estoy abierta a criticas.


End file.
